High School Shenanigans
by ShinyMudkipGal
Summary: Dipper and Mabel turned 14 in Weirdmaggedon instead of 13, and now they are at high school. But that doesn't stop them from getting into their fair share of supernatural trouble, even with non-magic believers.
1. Chapter 1

**The spells are Latin in Google Translate, I'm sorry if they are incorrect.**

 **Also be aware that they had turned 14 in Weirdmaggedon Part III instead of 13, I'm twisting it up a bit just so they can go to high school.**

"Ah, high school! The first step towards becoming women and men, along with learning about-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Mabel."

The twins were currently in Piedmont High School's cafeteria, waiting for the first bell to ring. They were sitting at the table in the far left corner, the only ones sitting. Sure, Mabel had plenty of friends and was extremely outgoing, but she had no idea where they were, so she opted to sit with her brother.

Dipper had his nose in a cryptology book. He was getting great at deciphering things, and he was extremely gifted in magic. He could make his own spells nearly, just a little more practice was needed. Mabel, on the other hand, was the physical attacker, with a grappling hook and a putter.

Both of the Pines' had their schedules, they were emailed to their parents. They shared most of their classes, but Dipper was in advanced math and English.

Ever since the two got back from Gravity Falls, their parents kept trying to engage them in conversation about it, but all they got in return was the same thing over and **over** again: "Eh, it was alright."

Mabel was wearing for her first day a purple skirt and headband, and a bright pink sweater with a pencil on it. She was also wearing her pink blinking sneakers she got in Gravity Falls. She had her pale pink backpack with the Shooting Star symbol.

Since it was colder now, Dipper decided to wear a long-sleeve orange shirt, his normal vest, gray jeans, and black sneakers. He had his brown satchel with a blue Pine Tree symbol.

"So, what language is that, bro-bro?" Mabel asked her brother, pointing to the very old book that was in his hands.

"Latin," was his brief response as he flipped a page.

Mabel gasped over-dramatically. "You can read _Latin_?! Who taught you _that_?!"

Then she slapped herself over her forehead. "Ford, duh!"

"Mmm." Dipper turned another page and put his blue bookmark in. He put the cryptology book back into his satchel, and he took out another one that on the cover read, ' _Cantus_ '.

"What book is that?" Mabel pointed to the cover and squinted at it. "Latin?"

"Yes, for spells."

"Neato! Learn any new ones since the last time I asked you?"

"No, since the last time you asked me was literally five minutes ago," Dipper snarked back, looking up from his book and fixing his pine tree hat. He honestly loved Wendy's hat, but he didn't want that one to get ruined, so he took an extra, just to be prepared.

…

Okay, so he had at _least_ two more back at their house, so what?

"You know you're going to have to take that off, right?" Mabel deadpanned.

"Well, yeah, but no one's asked me yet," Dipper turned a page of his spell book.

"So how many spells do you know now?" she brought the conversation back to magic.

"About-"

His reply was cut off by the bell. "I'll answer later. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

Mabel looked at her schedule. "Uh, Mrs. Rachel. How about you?"

"Some guy named Mr. Adams, I think he's the history teacher." Dipper's eyes never left his book at they got up and started to walk to the freshman building, which was only about a two minute walk.

"He is," Mabel confirmed. "What did you choose for electives?"

"Intro to graphic design and a study. How about you?" A page flip.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose Latin, but then again, you probably know the language fluently. I chose pottery! I've never done it, and it's finally time!"

"That's good," Dipper commented, turning a page. "Where are all of your friends? Didn't you say you were going to meet them here today?" He skillfully dodged out of the way of students while not looking up from his book.

Mabel shrugged. "We said we'd meet up at lunch, which by the way, is what period?"

"Fifth period." Another turn of a page.

"Jeez, Dipper, if you keep reading that fast, then you're going to have to buy at least a hundred more spell books." Mabel grinned, skipping along to the door and opening it. Just across the courtyard was a normal building, all for freshmen.

"I have two more that Grunkle Ford gave me at home," he mumbled, "so I'm in no hurry to finish."

The two entered walked across the courtyard in a relative silence and soon they entered the large freshman building. The twins walked to their homerooms, which were conveniently near each other, only a few doors down from one another. They parted ways just to get their locker numbers from their homerooms, but it turned out that they had to sit through attendance and _then_ get their locker numbers.

Dipper's teacher was a pretty tall man, maybe in his mid-thirties, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He had black pants on, although they didn't look like jeans, they looked more like a stretchy kind of fabric. He also had a blue button-up shirt on, and black sneakers. He was more of the casual type, it seemed.

The teacher, Mr. Adams, called out a few names until they reached the P's. "Pines-"

Dipper cut him off. "Dipper, sir!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that really your name? It says something different on here-"

The brunette in question clenched his fists from where he was sitting. "Yes, call me Dipper or Pines. Something along those lines, please."

He went through a couple more names, giving an occasional glance back to Dipper, who went back to reading his spell book. "Okay… Mr. Pines, could you take off your hat?"

Dipper looked up from his book, glancing at his hat. "Erm… okay, I guess." He took it off, placed it under his desk, and looked to both of his sides to see if anyone was paying attention to him. When he was sure no one was looking, he whispered to the hat: " _Discede horas_."

The hat vanished.

Dipper smirked to himself for a tiny victory and placed the hat back on his head. He wasn't going to take his favorite hat in the world that he'd grown an emotional attachment to off. He looked at himself on the window reflection, and he could vaguely make himself out with just a tad flat hair. It wasn't that conspicuous, but Mabel would probably notice.

"Since first period is going to start in ten minutes, I'll just let you boys do your own thing." Mr. Adams called out and walked conspicuously over to Dipper's desk.

Dipper kept reading his book, noticing that his teacher was walking over. He turned a page.

"What language is that?" the teacher asked, looking in his spell book.

Dipper didn't answer right away. "...Latin."

"You can read Latin?" Mr. Adams sounded impressed. "That's neat. I've never once met someone who could read Latin."

Dipper shrugged and didn't say anything.

The teacher eyed the book then Dipper. "What's the book about?"

"Old fairy tales."

Mr. Adams shrugged and walked to his desk, full of pictures and a computer.

Dipper flipped a page of his book. Multiple minutes later, the bell rang for first period. He took one last glance at his schedule before heading to his first class, which was science.

Dipper walked in at the last second before the bell rang, and noticed that everyone was sitting already. He shrugged to himself and walked to a random desk in the back, then pulled out his spell book that he had put back in his satchel and started to read it again.

The class itself was boring, although with Mabel in it, it was more interesting. She kept singing random 80's songs _almost_ at the top of her lungs, which was still very loud. The teacher had given her detention, and when Dipper tried to defend his sister, he got one as well. So, on the first day of school, they got detention. Oh boy.

The day went by quickly for the twins. Not much happened, although Dipper had seriously impressed his English teacher when said teacher saw him reading Latin. He pretty much gawked, but Dipper didn't pay any mind and kept reading his spell book.

The end of the day came quickly, although Mabel had shown up at detention very mucky with random pieces of… _something_ on her. She must have just finished her pottery class.

As she went to go wash up, Dipper waited for her outside the bathroom. She came back all cleaned up, and with a large, ever-lasting grin on her face. "Okay, so who do we have detention with?"

"My homeroom teacher, ironically," Dipper flipped a page of his book as they started walking.

"Sorry I dragged you into this, Dipper," Mabel for once, frowned. "It's not _my_ fault I'm naturally loud. I blame my vocal cords."

"Uh-huh." Dipper flipped another page. "Hey, this spell makes fire turn into stone," he showed Mabel the page.

"Sweet, that could be useful for not burning to death," Mabel chirped happily.

"Very much so," Dipper agreed and put his book back into his satchel. He stretched as he put his arms into the air, let out a soft moan, then put his arms behind his head. "I just hope I can read in detention."

"I want to knit," Mabel wrapped her arms around Dipper in a sisterly way.

Dipper laughed and pushed her arms off. "Get off me."

The two eventually made it to Mr. Adam's room, and they took their seats. Turns out, they were the only two to get detentions on their first day.

They sat at two different desks in the back, just so they could chat a bit more.

Before long, Mr. Adams came into the room, muttering to himself. "Of course _I_ get detention duty… of all days… no good teenagers..."

Dipper and Mabel shared a glance. They were the only two in detention…

"All right, let's get this over with." Mr. Adams glared at the twins, but then raised an eyebrow at Dipper. "Dipper, you didn't strike me as the troublesome type."

"I was defending my sister, thank you very much," Dipper muttered.

"And I thought I told you to take your hat off?" Mr. Adams inquired.

Dipper's eyes widened. It must have reappeared when he was waiting for Mabel. "Well, it was technically the end of the day, so I thought it would be fine."

"I'll allow it."

…

"GAH! THIS IS _**BOOOORING**_!" Mabel suddenly shouted. "What do we even _do_?!"

"I'm not even sure, honestly." Mr. Adams muttered. "This is my first year of teaching."

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but a rumbling feeling from the ground cut him off. By instinct, the twins fell to the ground and under the desks that they were sitting at. The rumbling lasted for a full minute before it finally stopped, so everyone in the room stood up. Apperently Mr. Adams had had the same idea as the Pines', he ducked under a desk to the left of Dipper, and Mabel was to the right of him.

Dipper looked around, then noticed Mabel's bleeding head. "Oh no, Mabel!" He shot up and moved the desks as he ran over to her. "Oh man oh man! Are you okay?"

"Flufffyyyyyy bunnnniess… taste liiiiike bananaaaaaas…."

"I don't know what that is, but you're injured, Mabel." Dipper sat Mabel back down as she tried to get up.

"Ryan, Colin isn't singing the hoedowns correctly!" Mabel shouted.

"Now isn't the time to talk about television, Mabel," Dipper glared at her, then cleared his throat. " _Carmine vulneratos_!" He put his hands on his sister's head, then a white glow emitted from his hands.

"Ugh… what just happened?" Mabel groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Dipper took his hands off her head and gave a smile.

"Don't you remember? There was a freaky earthquake, even though I don't think it was an earthquake at all," Dipper helped Mabel to her feet.

"Then what was it?" Mabel asked as she blinked a couple of times.

"I want to know what _that_ just was!"

The twins were shocked out of their 'Mystery Twins' mode when they realized that there was another person in the room.

Who just witnessed Dipper use _magic_ on his sister.

"Uh… happy birthday?" Mabel offered, giving an award-winning smile.

Mr. Adams crossed his arms. "Nice try. What was all that fancy word junk?"

"Magic." Was Dipper's dull answer as he ran over to the window. His face paled. "Mabel, look."

Mabel walked over to Dipper, still dazed from the spell. Her eyes widened. "Woah… zombies!"

"Who to the what now?" Mr. Adams ran over to the same window the twins were at. His jaw dropped. "That's not possible!"  
"For you it isn't!" Dipper groaned. "Come on, Mabel, let's go get them."

"How? We don't have Stan to do the harmony!"

"I know a spell now that brings zombies back to death, so it would be okay. Let's go kick some undead butt!"

They dropped their bags, although Mabel had grabbed something out of hers at first, which Mr. Adams couldn't see.

"I got my grappling hook, Dipping Dots, let's go!"

They ran out of the room without Mr. Adams.

"Oh man, I'm going to be dragged into this, aren't I?" Mr. Adams groaned then chased after the teens, grabbing the bag and satchel as he ran out the door. He quickly caught up with them, as he was faster than the twins. " _What is going on_ , you two?!" He shouted.

"We'll explain later, first we have to get rid of those zombies!" Dipper gave a look to his teacher. "You can help, look in my bag!"

"What's in here?" Mr. Adams slowed to a stop right at the door to the exit of the freshman building.

"Here, let me have it," Dipper muttered as he took his satchel from Mr. Adam's hands. He kneeled on the ground and glanced out the glass doors, the zombies were trying to get in, but they didn't know how to pull instead of push. Reaching deep inside, Dipper somehow pulled out a bat form his small satchel. "Here, take this."

Mr. Adams gaped at the obvious impossibility of what Dipper just did. He slowly grabbed the bat out of Dipper's hands, giving him a look of bewilderment. "How?"

"I used a spell to magically enchant my satchel so the fabric's atoms stretched out to extend on the inside, so it is possible to put as many items on the inside as needed."

"English, dork," Mabel rolled her eyes as she eyed the zombies who were starting to break the glass.

"It's bigger on the inside."

Mr. Adams blinked. "Oh." Then he looked at Dipper again. "Wait, you don't have a weapon!"

"I don't need one. You ready to fight?" He asked, raising his fists to his chest in a fighting position.

Mabel raised her grappling hook.

"Uh… sure?" Mr. Adams raised his bat.

" _CHAAAAAAAAARRRGE_!" Mabel shouted, bursting the door open and firing her hook to the first zombie, making it fall to the ground after the head was shot off. She swung her hook part in circles, taking out more zombies as the boys started to attack.

Well, Mr. Adams thought Dipper wasn't doing anything, until he saw one of the zombies lit on blue flames. His eyes widened it seemed for the twenty-fifth time that day. "Where did that come-"

His attention turned to Dipper, who was shooting _blue fireballs_ from his hands, and was punching zombies on their heads. "Look out!" Dipper shouted and thrust a fireball out near Mr. Adam's head. The teacher, in response, yelped then ducked. The fireball hit another zombie, making it burst into flames then burn to ashes.

"...Thanks..." Mr. Adam's murmured.

"Don't mention it. To your left!" Dipper called out.

Mr. Adam's swung the bat to his left, smashing the zombie's 'skull' in. He blinked. "Thanks again."

Dipper threw more fireballs easily, and soon was back-to-back with Mabel. She got her side while Dipper got his, fighting like they had been fighting for many, many years. Which they haven't.

"Alright, we wore them out, they will regenerate, do the spell already!" Mabel panted as she shot another zombie in the head.

"Okay, okay!" Dipper wiped off some of the sweat that was starting to grow on his forehead. "How long have we been fighting for?"

"Not that long, we need to train," Mabel grunted and kicked a zombie in the stomach, making a hole clean through.

"Yes, we do," Dipepr cleared his throat. His eyes started to glow bright green, as did the ground under the hundreds of zombies. " _Hic non est intellectus, quae non modo incertum est_! _Haec autem non opus est verbis, aut temere, eaque ita prorsus inutile_!"

The earth under the zombies started to rumble, and suddenly, all of the zombies started to fall on the ground, clouded by green mist. They fell back into cracks in the ground, making moans and groans of detest. Soon, they were all gone, and the only thing reminding the twins that they were there was the broken glass near the freshman building.

"...Well, that just happened." Mr. Adams panted. "I've never done anything like that before." He blinked then handed Dipper his bat back.

"You'd be surprised at what can happen if you just look," Dipper gave a smile and put the bat back in his satchel, but then his expression became serious as he turned to Mr. Adams. "Look, I know what just happened what beyond weird, and I have to ask you a question that could change your life."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to forget what just happened?"

Mr. Adams looked conflicted for a moment. "Is there a downside if I forget?"

"Well..." Mabel trailed off, giving Dipper a look that said; 'Save me.'

Dipper sighed and rubbed his face with non-flamming hands. "Um… you might become more ignorantly stupid."

"Well that's an easy question," Mr. Adam's crossed his arms. "I want to remember."

"Okay, are you sure?" Dipper questioned, as he looked Mr. Adam's in the eye.

Mr. Adam's shivered. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay!" Mabel's grin made its way back on her face. "See you tomorrow at school!" She skipped away towards her house.

"Aaaaand she forgot her backpack." Dipper deadpanned. He glanced at the windows that were cracked, quickly went back into the freshman building to get Mabel's bag, then muttered something. Then, he spoke clearly. "Well, see you tomorrow, Mr. Adams!" Dipper waved as he sped walked to catch up with Mabel, who was already far away. "Mabel, I swear if you make me have to use a teleportation stone, I'm going to bury one of your stuffed animals in the yard!" He called out as he started to spring towards her, making her laugh in return.

Mr. Adams gave a small smile. "Huh. They aren't bad kids." Then he turned around to get his stuff from the freshman building in his room. Suddenly he stopped short. "Wait, what's a teleportation stone?" He shrugged to himself then left the school, unaware that the glass everywhere was all fixed.

 **Find all of the references in this chapter! There are two, so have fun finding them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper had honestly suspected that he was going to be teased. Really. He was nerdy, anti-social, kind of weird, smart, and most of all, he never talked to anyone but Mabel. Surely people would think that's odd, right?

But what wasn't the case. He was rarely talked to, but it seemed that _Mabel_ was the one of the two getting picked on. She was teased for her sweaters, that she was only friends with her brother (because they had grown closer together and never really left her side), she was in _love_ with her brother, she was fat, she wasn't pretty, she was gay, she wore braces because her face wasn't perfect (just like those other kids who wear braces but aren't picked on), the only hope she'd ever have for a guy was Dipper, she flirts with girls, her laugh was obnoxious, she wore her sweaters because she was embarrassed that she didn't have a large chest, and she loved everything little-kid like because she was a child.

It all started one day during school. Mabel had decided to introduce Dipper to her new friends -who actually liked her- at lunch, so they grabbed their food (they both brought lunch that day) and walked towards the blue table that the other teenagers were sitting at.

"Hey girls!" Mabel called, grinning as she ran the rest of the way to the table with Dipper behind her, his face in a book about Mythology.

"Hi Mabel!" Amber, one of her new friends, smiled and took a bite of the slice of pizza that was for cafeteria lunch.

In all, she had about four new friends. Amber, a blonde girl, Giana, a brunette, Betty, a blonde with red dye at the tips of her hair, and Rina, a curly-haired brunette.

"It's nice to see you all!" Mabel chirped, sitting down next to Amber, but leaving a seat for Dipper on the right of her.

Dipper sat down next to Mabel, his face still in his book, and absentmindedly took out his hat from his satchel and placed it on his head.

"Um, excuse me, but this is a girls-only table," Giana spoke, giving Dipper a look that screamed; _Get out!_

Mabel gave a smile. "Hey, no worries, he's with me. This is my bro-bro, Dippingsauce!"

"Don't call me that," Dipper shot right back, turning a page of his book.

Giana blinked. "Oh. Okay!" She grinned. "My name is Giana!" She held out her hand for a shake, and Dipper finally looked up from his book.

"Hi."

Then his face was back in his book.

Giana hesitated and brought her hand back, and took a sip of water, her eyes shifting to Mabel for an explanation.

Mabel winced. "Uh, sorry about him. He isn't a people-person."

"And you two are twins, right?" Betty asked, wide eyed. "Woah."

"Yeah… we sort of are polar opposites." Mabel nudged Dipper with her elbow, making Dipper smirk.

"If you think of polar opposites, all that comes to mind is Jeff and you together."

"Hey! We agreed to never speak of that again!" Mabel huffed, crossing her arms and giving a playful glare at Dipper.

"I never agreed. You just told me to never speak of it again, and we never had a deal. So, I can speak of it all I want," snarked Dipper, turning a page and snickering.

"Uh… are we missing something?" asked Rina, taking a bite of her salad she packed.

"Inside joke," Mabel sighed, kicking Dipper under the seat. He grinned in response. "So, anyway, do you girls want to come over to our house at any time?"

Betty shrugged. "I have karate lessons on Tuesday, Thrusday, and Saturday, but besides that, I'm free."

"I have tutoring on Tuesdays." Amber mumbled, then took a sip of milk.

"I'm free whenever. I just have Church on Sundays," Giana supplied.

"Call me when you can, I literally live two houses down from you two," Rina spoke last, giving a smile.

"I didn't know you were religious!" Mabel exclaimed to Giana with a grin.

"Yeah, I just don't like to talk about that to people," she sighed.

Mabel smiled. "If you want to talk to me about it, give me a call!"

"Okay."

Dipper wasn't really paying attention to the girl talk. He was engrossed in his book. It was his final Mythology book, and so far, everything he'd read was wrong. It said that gnomes dwelled in the mountains, which was false, unicorns were creatures of the day, granting people's deepest desires in the most mannerable fashion, which was also false, time travel would be invented in the 1980's (who wrote this book, anyway? Marty McFly?), and that ghosts could only be damaged by a golden spoon.

Seriously, who wrote this thing?

Dipper was completely aware of the female that was approaching the table. She was walking like she owned the place, and she was older, seeming about a sophomore, and what a sophomore was doing in the freshman lunch hour was beyond him. She also had the older Pacifica Northwest look, the _I'm better than you and if you don't agree you're a goner_ look.

"Hey, you," she poked Mabel on the shoulder.

Mabel turned around with a smile. "How may I help you?"

The girl smirked. "Where'd you get that sweater? The dump?"

Mabel looked a little offended, in Dipper's case, but didn't show it in her smile. "No, actually, I made it." Mabel eyed her kitten 'Meow! Wow!' sweater.

"It's horrible. You should be ashamed that you even made an attempt at doing something. You're worthless"

 _That_ hit Mabel like a ton of bricks, along with her brother. "Excuse you, but I happen to like it."

"Well I don't. It's ugly and you're ugly, so go and jump off a cliff, you being in the presence of everyone else is getting on all of our nerves." The girl grinned evilly.

Dipper slammed his book shut and stood up from the seat. "Back off, will you?"

"Oh look, isn't it your little _boyfriend_ ," mystery girl sneered. "What are you gonna do, attack me with your noodle arms?"

Dipper glared at her, making the girl flinch. Dipper could honestly be scary if he wanted to be, and boy, he was giving her death glares. "I'm her brother, and if you don't get out of here within three seconds, you will pay dearly." No one noticed the blue start to light up in Dipper's usual-brown eyes.

"Cash or credit?" the girl put her hands on her hips.

" _One_."

"Come on, you think some countdown is going to scare me, Holly, the most popular girl in school?"

" _Two_."

"Hey, did your sister make you that vest, because it's as ugly as f-"

" _Three_." Dipper's glare seemed to intensify. "You asked for it." With that, Dipper walked out the door to outside in the courtyard.

"What's that little twerp going to do? _Jump scare_ me?" Holly snorted after a moments pause, looking back at Mabel like her prey was about to die.

Then something unexpected happened. Right as she moved, she fell and tripped over. She groaned and look at her shoes. Her laces were tied together, as if someone had done them on purpose.

"What in the world?" she asked herself, undid the tie, and successfully re-tied them so she could stand up. "There we go," she muttered, then spoke louder; "Where was I? Ah, I remember now!"

Holly walked over to Mabel, about to slap her, when suddenly, Holly went flying across the room. She hit her back against the wall, and by now, everyone was watching her get beat by nothing. She moaned in pain but stood strong, standing back up and walking back to Mabel with a glare. "I don't know what's going on, but I _will_ find out!"

She marched out of the cafeteria, and when in the hall away from all of the laughing freshmen, she was surprised to see Dipper appear right in front of her, as if from thin air.

Her eyes widened. "What the he-"

"I warned you not to mess with Mabel," Dipper glared at Holly, giving a small growl. "I won't go as easy as I did this time if you try it again, alright?"

His hands lit up in blue fire.

"So buzz off."

Holly yelped and ran off, not once looking back at Dipper who was giving a serious smirk. He cut his smirk off by stopping the blue flames, running back into the cafeteria, and finally jogging to the table everyone was at.

All except Mabel.

"Where's Mabel?"

Rina looked around. "I think she went out into the courtyard."

"Thanks," he grabbed his stuff and ran out the same door he had before.

Amber blinked. "He's a strange kid."

"Holly literally flew across the room to the other side, and _Dipper's_ the strange thing going on?!" Betty snapped. "Our friend was almost abused, we have to go find her and help!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh! I was just saying..." Amber muttered.

"Come on, let's follow Dipper." Giana said. They all agreed and ran out the door, their lunches completely forgotten.

"Guys!" Rina hissed quietly. "I see them, over there!" she pointed to a tree where Mabel was sitting, and Dipper was running towards, not that far away.

"Let's get closer so we can hear what they're going to talk about," Betty spoke. They all quietly tip-toed over to a bush near a tree and dived in.

"Hey." Dipper smiled.

"Hey." Mabel sniffed.

"When did you start crying?" Dipper sat down and wiping a tear that was running down her cheek off.

"Just after Holly left. I went out the door a second after that. All of the students were laughing at me, with the exception of my friends." She sniffed once more.

"Don't let her words get to you, Mabel. I bet she couldn't even knit a hat if she tried. You have a gift for that kind of stuff, Mabel." Dipper hugged her as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Ugh, I'm such a weakling." Mabel moaned as more tears streamed down her face.

"Listen here, Mabel Pines," Dipper squeezed Mabel's shoulders as they parted, looking each other in the eye. "Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You defeated a giant gnome monster, a time traveler in gladiatorial combat, a giant Gideon-bot, zombies _twice_ now, you helped a merman, you saved our lives, and you helped in the saving of the whole world. You. Are. Not. A. Weakling."

Mabel hugged her brother once more. "I appreciate what you did back there. Thank you."

The girls in the bush looked at each other. Dipper wasn't even there, what was Mabel talking about?

"Eh, it was no problem. I wouldn't let a stuck-up snob like her get in the way of your life." He broke away from the hug and shrugged afterwards.

"What spells did you use?" Mabel grinned, back to her happy self, wiping her eyes once more.

All of Mabel's friends did a double take. Spells?!

Dipper smiled back. "Invisibility and then a movement spell. It was hard to do them with whispering, but whatever. I also threatened Holly with this afterwards." He held out his hand and the blue fire appeared.

Rina yelped and fell out of the bush, giving away their hiding spot.

Dipper groaned and put the fire out. "Figures they're here."

"What was that?!" Rina got up and pointed to Dipper's hand, obviously flabbergasted while the other girls came out of the bush.

"Magic." Dipper muttered.

"Would you four believe that it was just a trick of the light?" Mabel offered.

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"We aren't dumb."

"Not happening."

"Okay then." Dipper stood up and held out his hand as it lit up with red flames. Mabel instantly shut her eyes and covered her ears.

" _Obliviscaturque eorum quæ vidisti_."

The four girls blinked and rubbed their eyes, while Dipper's red fire went out. Mabel opened her eyes and revealed her ears.

"What are we doing out here?" asked Rina.

"I'm not sure..." mumbled Amber.

"Me and Dipper were having a private conversation," Mabel started.

"Dipper and I," Dipper stated.

Mabel playfully glared at Dipper, who was currently reading a book as if it had appeared out of thin air. "Could you go back to the cafeteria?"

Betty shrugged. "Sure. Come on, girls!"

They marched back into the cafeteria. Dipper put his book back into his satchel for the time being as well.

"Anyway..." Mabel turned to her brother with a smile. "Thank you for looking out for me. I really think you're the best bro anyone could ever ask for." She gave him another hug.

"And you're the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Dipper hugged back. He broke away the hug with a grin. "Come on, we have to eat a little bit."

Mabel laughed and dragged Dipper towards the cafeteria, excited to have lunch with her favorite person.

But that was only the beginning of the teasing for the twins. From that point on, people thought it was funny to bully Mabel, and occasionally Dipper, but Mabel was more commonly teased. Holly even started a rumor that Dipper did voodoo, but that quickly faded away because no one believed that a puny freshman was magical. Ironic.

Dipper was, at the moment, standing in front of his sister with his arms spread out, but didn't have his hat on. Almost the whole football team was ganging up on Mabel, about to insult -or worse, injure- her.

"Why, would you look at that," the quarter back, Matt, chortled sarcastically, "it's little Mabel's _protector_. Her brother that doesn't do anything but read, what a nerd." He snickered along with this jock buddies. "Hey, how about you leave your sister to us? We'll take care of her, you know you want her gone."

Dipper glared at Matt with a look that could kill. "Lay off her."

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Matt challenged.

Mabel tugged on Dipper's vest. "Dipper, don't kill them."

"Aw, would you look at that? His girlfriend is trying to protect him. How cute."

"Actually, by definition of girlfriend, that means we are in no means related by blood. We, in fact, are related by blood, A positive, to be exact. That means we came from the same homo sapiens, which you probably have no idea what is because you were waltzing through middle school with a low average on grades. Have you studied, you would know that homo sapiens, is the scientific term for humans, but a better term for you would be _homo idiotis._ " Dipper growled.

Matt blinked. "Uh..."

"So get lost." Dipper hissed and grabbed Mabel's wrist, dragging her to the back of the school. It was a good thing that they had a free period. Once they got there, Dipper let go of Mabel.

"Dipper, I could have taken care of them," Mabel frowned. "Although I probably wouldn't have thought as great a comeback as you..."

"I want you to have these," Dipper stated as he dug into his seeming-to-never-end satchel. He pulled out about half a dozen glass-textured rocks. They were a weird yellow-orange, not quite gold, but not light enough for a normal yellow.

Mabel looked at the rocks with wonder. "But these are your teleportation stones..."

"Yes, I know that, but I want you to be prepared at all times. I can always just find and or make more," Dipper shrugged, putting the stones into Mabel's backpack.

"But what if they break? I don't want to-"

"Mabel, I've literally dropped them fifty thousand times on the ground and they _will not_ break. I even read something in a book that says only heat as strong as the sun could melt them," Dipper deadpanned, looking Mabel in the eye. "But there's one more thing we have to do today..."

"What is it, Broseph?" Mabel asked, eager to learn what Dipper was planning.

Dipper smirked. "Does football have practice today?"

-.-.-

The football team was currently doing drills, practicing kicking off the ball. Dipper and Mabel were hiding behind some bleachers, so they could see what they were doing without being seen themselves.

"Okay, so you know what the plan is?" Dipper asked, looking through his spell book.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, you've explained it like fifty times to me. Let's just get on with it."

"And you're sure you don't want to do any spells?" Dipper asked, looking at her with a somewhat serious eye.

"Yes to that too, I've told you a thousand times I'm not good at magic-y things." Mabel grinned and puffed out her chest. "Physical attacker for the team is me, and don't worry about me getting jealous that I can't do spells and hexes and whatever."

"Alright then." Dipper looked back at the field. "Operation: Revenge is a go!"

Mabel shot up and ran into the field, dodging football players and running over to the coach. "Sir, one of the teachers needs your help!"

Dipper muttered a few words, and the teacher's eyes became the same color as Dipper's now glowing-blue ones. "Where?" Coach Whatever asked urgently, even though it was Dipper speaking through his body. He would never go a full-on possession like Bill.

"Over in the very front of the school, and take the long route, people are gathering near the quick entrance. The best tactic to get there is to stand out in the front for twenty minutes before going inside!"

"Okay. Boys!" Coach/Dipper called. "Keep doing what you're doing, I'll be back soon!" With that, the not-in-control coach ran down the hill that the football field was on and towards the front of the school, which was a long way away. Dipper's eyes became brown once more, the deed was done. Coach would do what Mabel and Dipper said since he was hexed to do so.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Mabel heard voices and looked behind her. The football team was coming at her, mostly Matt.

"Sorry that I can't stay in chat, but I've gotta run!" Mabel smirked and bolted behind the shed the football field was next to, and pulled out her teleportation stone. She whispered; "To Dipper Pines!" and held it close to her chest, as she was wrapped by a yellow-orange light and teleported next to Dipper.

"Hey, where'd she go?" asked Mike as they looked behind the shed.

"Phase two," Mabel grinned. "Do your thing, Dippy!"

"Uh-huh." Dipper walked out from behind the bleachers. He cleared his throat, then started to speak loudly so the football team could hear. " _Sol et luna facta est, ut sit tenebrosa committitur. Esto, ut nunc est super hac re_!" The sky was quickly becoming dark, and the football players started to look at Dipper like he was insane. Dipper's eyes seemed to have a spark of fire in them, which quickly became clear as he shot normal orange fire onto the ground, starting to make a circle around the football players. The fire rised up about ten feet into the air, making some scream.

Then Dipper walked _through_ the fire unharmed, taking threatening steps towards the jocks. He glared at them once more, his hands still burning with fire. "Now, I'm going to say this once, and if you don't comply, I won't go as easy on you." He smirked. "If you don't stop picking on my sister, then I will do much worse then burn your little football field. It'll be physical pain, got it?"

He then walked back through the fire, not bothering to look back as the flames died down, burnt grass now in the place of the fire circle.

Mabel came running up to him as he made his way over to her. "Do you think any of them peed their pants?"

Dipper sneaked a glance back. Half of the football players had either fainted, were crying like babies, or their eyes were widened as if they had just seen a ghost.

"Yeah. Probably."


End file.
